El hijo de Lee
by anonima mente
Summary: -¡Eso no!- le cortó- ¡Explícame lo del niño!         -Ah- rió acunando al pequeño- Parece que soy uno de esos raros casos de hombres capaces de concebir.


_**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes de Naruto**©** no me pertenecen.**

_**Advertencia:**__ La vida es como una caja de bombones. Nunca sabes que te va a tocar. _**_Intento de humor_**_, mi primera vez ^/^ ¡lo que me ha costado! _**_¡OOC!_**_ los chicos… bueno, los chicos han hecho conmigo lo que han querido. _**_Lee seme_**_,__lo que han querido XD._

_Estos dos casi siempre andan sufriendo porque somos unas sádicas XD, y mientras trabajaba en Desierto me empeñé en que Lee embarazado estaría moníiiiiiiiisimo y en que tenía el nombre perfecto para su hijo XD. ¿Nadie más se anima? Lee embarazado… Lee embarazado…_

_Como siempre, para Syry._

* * *

><p><strong>El hijo de Lee<strong>

**Por A_nonima**

El follaje clareaba allá donde los shinobis de la hoja entrenaban. Al pasar junto al llano donde su antiguo equipo se reunía dejó escuchar un suspiro de nostalgia, recordando aquellos años donde todo lo que importaba era vencer a su rival y ser cada día mejor.

Apuró el paso al entrever la gran puerta de entrada a la villa incapaz de controlar ya su alegría. ¡Estaba de regreso en casa! Saltó entre las ramas con tal velocidad que apenas fue un borrón para los ninjas que custodiaban la puerta, giró sobre si mismo en mitad del aire e hizo una pirueta que terminó con una pose ensayada. Un gran mar rugiente se materializó a sus espaldas al tiempo que señalaba al interior de su villa.

-¡Rock lee está de regreso!- anunció innecesariamente- ¡La bestia verde de Konoha retorna al hogar!

Giró un poco la cabeza intentado ver a su espalda, a la mochila especialmente adaptada, cerciorándose que su contenido estaba seguro. Comprobó los cierres y el peso y con una sonrisa radiante atravesó la entrada saludando a quienes lo observaban sin detenerse a charlar.

-Como si pudiéramos confundirle...

-Maito Gai no entrena estudiantes, crea réplicas de sí mismo- asintió su compañero haciéndose sombra con la mano viéndolo pasar -Hey... ¿Quien es el crío que lleva en la espalda?

Ambos se levantaron esperando echarle otro vistazo. Pero el polvo ya se aposentaba por donde el insólito ninja había pasado.

**xXx**

Su regreso causó un revuelo.

Sin ceremonias ni protocolos se presentó ante Tsunade solicitando su readmisión al servicio ninja tras los meses de baja. La rubia lo observó boquiabierta, al igual que al pequeño bulto que extrajo de la mochila y presentó ante ella. A estas alturas, cuando empezaba a considerar el declararlo desertor, el moreno volvía como si tal cosa con un rollizo bebe en brazos.

-Es mi hijo. Cuando supe que estaba en estado decidí interrumpir mi misión...

-¿Có...mo?- balbuceó.

-Debido a mi estado considere imprudente seguir con tan peligrosa tarea, ignoraba si tendría fuerzas suficientes para...

-¡Eso no!- le cortó- ¡Explícame lo del niño!

-Ah- rió acunando al pequeño- Parece que soy uno de esos raros casos de hombres capaces de concebir.

Esa declaración destrozó la entrada dinámica de Maito Gai, que acabó con todos los huesos en el suelo. Había oído la noticia de su regreso, y no dudó en buscarle para darle una paliza por desaparecer tanto tiempo sin informarle de su paradero. A punto de hacerlo vio al niño y oyó la última frase. Mientras observaba a ambos las manos empezaron a temblarle y el rostro se le puso rojo, igual que cuando realizaba su técnica de apertura de puertas. Mala cosa. Tsunade vació su botella de sake sin respirar, con un ojo puesto en el silencioso trío, antes que Gai estallara y destrozara todo.

Cuando el estallido llegó, desgraciadamente, no fue de la clase que esperaba. Hubiera preferido pasar un par de horas recogiendo y limpiando su oficina que aguantar uno de los discursos motivadores de Gai.

-¡Lee!- gritó abrazando a su lloroso ex-alumno- ¡La primavera de tu juventud ha dado frutos! ¡Siempre supe que eras un shinobi excepcional... pero esto... esto!- Las manos le seguían temblando al apartar la mantita en que estaba envuelto para ver mejor al niño, dándole de paso una buena perspectiva a Tsunade. ¡El crío era clavado a su padre! Aún dormido, con los ojos cerrados, el parecido era aplastante, las mismas cejas, el mismo pelo... incluso el mismo corte.

Por dios que no llevara uno de esos horribles monos verdes.

- Es un ángel- susurró extasiado Gai colocando los brazos tal como el moreno le indicaba para sujetarlo-¡Este es un día que siempre recordaré!...¡La siguiente generación ninja... entrenar juntos...el sentido de la vida... florecer...!- La mayor parte de lo que Gai decía eran incongruencias sin sentido, claro que eso era algo normal viniendo de él. Entre los mocos y las lágrimas que vertían el par, Tsunade había terminado la botella sin encontrar aún la forma de deshacerse de Gai. Necesitaba que Lee le hiciera un informe completo, le pusiera al día y le explicara más sobre el niño y su capacidad de concepción. Pero parecía imposible separarlos o que le prestaran atención.

Definitivamente iba a ser uno de _esos_ días. Maldición, Shizune estaba fuera y sus reservas menguaban a un ritmo alarmante. El crío empezó a llorar al verse aplastado entre su padre y el sensei de este. Cuando se separaron para calmarlo alcanzó a ver un trozo de spandex verde entre la manta.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi hijo va a cumplir un año y aun no tiene nombre, sensei. Estamos los dos solos, no tiene quien lo presente... Usted ha sido como un padre para mí y me gustaría pedirle que lo nombrara y sea su padrino. ¡Sería un honor que me ayudara a convertirlo en un hombre tan válido como usted!

-El... el honor será mío... hijo...- respondió solemne. Gai adoraba demasiado a su alumno como para hacerle preguntas respecto a la paternidad, al menos de momento. Estaba demasiado encantado con su regreso y el maravilloso regalo que había traído consigo. Las lágrimas y los mocos aumentaron y, cuando el pequeño balbuceó algo que remotamente sonaba a "abuelo" ante la insistencia de su padre, Gai tuvo un colapso de pura felicidad. Tuvieron que ser necesarias un par de técnicas de Tsunade y varios tragos a su sake para que reaccionara. Una vez recuperado contempló con ojos inquisitivos a su nieto postizo y Tsunade tuvo la certeza de que calculaba cuanto tiempo necesitaría esperar antes de empezar su entrenamiento.

Ya podía imaginarlos a los tres, vestidos y peinados exactamente igual, dando saltos por toda la villa mientras se retaban mutuamente y ponían a prueba sus habilidades. Resignada sacó las botellas de su reserva para emergencias, y las visitas de Naruto, bebiendo sin parar. Después de todo era mejor perder la consciencia durante un par de horas. Con suerte al recuperarla Gai se hubiera cansado de ensalzar las alegrías de la paternidad y de la juventud.

No tuvo esa suerte.

**xXx**

La borrachera le duró a Tsunade varios días, el tiempo justo para que Maito Gai organizara el bautizo que ella misma presidiría (con una horrorosa resaca) y que algunos invitados regresaran a Konoha.

El lugar elegido se llenó con los amigos de Lee, que se mostraban ansiosos por conocer al primer niño nacido en su generación. Las chicas rodeaban al pequeño, que aguantaba los mimos considerablemente bien, riendo tontamente cada vez que sonreía o destrozaba alguna palabra. Entre shinobis los bautizos no eran corrientes, así que el agua fue rápida (y torpemente) vertida sobre su cabeza, Lee le entregó al niño a Gai, inclinándose a la espera que pronunciara el nombre que había elegido.

Gai lo estudió unos instantes; su rostro mostrando tal expresión de adoración y falta de sensatez que hizo temblar a todos los presentes, y según la costumbre lo levantó, mostrándoselo a todos.

-¡El nuevo miembro de la villa oculta de la Hoja se llama Bruce Lee! ¡Que brille con todo el esplendor de la juventud y florezca con la misma belleza que su padre!- seguidamente extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos kunais ceremoniales que lanzó contra los presentes- Hasta que sea capaz de valerse por sí mismo estará bajo mi protección y la de mi villa. No habrá piedad para aquel que lo amenace.

Uno por uno todos los invitados recogieron las armas repitiendo con un grito la misma promesa. Cuando todos se hubieron sumado Tsunade realizó un corte sobre el corazón de Lee y con su sangre pintó el emblema de Konoha en la frente de Bruce. Realizó una serie de sellos que hicieron arder la marca y dejó una quemadura que desaparecería en varios días. Bruce, para el orgullo de su padrino, apenas hizo un gesto de dolor o incomodidad, y nuevamente fue alzado ante los shinobis para ser presentado como miembro de pleno derecho de la villa.

-El niño pertenece a Konoha. Posee la Voluntad de Fuego- anunció, y tras una nueva tanda de gritos todos marcharon a la celebración.

**xXx**

-¿Bruce Lee?

Lee sonrió a Naruto, colocando el kunai de peluche que este le había regalado con el resto de regalos, sin dejar de observar el andar borracho de su pequeño Bruce. Ventajas de la visión periférica de los ninjas. Aunque no tenía de que preocuparse. Cada vez que parecía tropezar varias manos aparecían rápidamente para detener su caída, arrancándole risas y grititos de felicidad. Incluso los hombres sonreían como bobos cuando este se agarraba a sus piernas y alzaba la carita para pedir comida o atención.

-¿No te gusta?

-No me atrevería a decir eso en un radio que abarque la capacidad auditiva de Gai- murmuró echando un vistazo alrededor, pero el padrino estaba pletórico, presumiendo de su ahijado- Solo a él se le ocurriría ponerle ese nombre.

-Es perfecto.

-Si tú lo dices... ¿Pero que dirá el otro padre?

-No tiene nada que decir- replicó sonrojado y nervioso ante la franqueza del rubio. Hasta ahora la mayoría había obviado hacer preguntas por discreción, pero Naruto desconocía el significado de esa palabra.

-Pues cuando Gaara se entere creo que opinará lo contrario.

-¿Gaara?- repitió confundido.

Y como si se tratara de una invocación el pelirrojo apareció, flanqueado por sus hermanos, y caminó directamente hacia el niño. Tsunade, diplomática, se interpuso sin disimulo entre ambos al mismo tiempo que Gai lo cogía en brazos. De repente el ambiente festivo se esfumó y los presentes adoptaron una fingida pose relajada a la espera de problemas.

-Que sorpresa Kazekage- sonrió sin que le llegará a los ojos- No esperaba que se presentara tan repentinamente... sin avisar. ¿Asuntos oficiales le traen a la villa?

Pero este no le hacía caso, miraba con siniestra concentración al niño, que palmeaba ajeno, las mejillas de Gai. El corcho de su calabaza salió despedido, y de esta empezó a salir una fina capa de arena que se extendió por el suelo. Cuando hizo un intentó de acercarse Naruto apareció raudo a su lado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sujetándolo. Gai y su carga desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-Hey Gaara- disimuló-, ¿qué pasa hombre? Cuanto tiempo.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado?- preguntó.

-Ya sabes, bebes- dijo como si estuviera muy acostumbrado- Cagan, mean, vomitan. Gai se lo ha llevado para cambiarlo.

-No parecía sucio ni que oliese mal- debatió, girando bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes hasta el sorprendido padre- Lee- saludó.

-Hola Gaara, tienes buen aspecto-respondió educado este, acercándose al recién llegado- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal las cosas por Suna?

-Como siempre- la mirada del pelirrojo barrió el cuerpo del moreno arriba y abajo evaluando su complexión, pero Lee seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto desgarbado y fibroso, sin un gramo de grasa... Debería alimentarse mejor, concluyó el Kazekage en su examen, lucía cansado y demacrado- No fui informado de tu regreso. Veo que has estado muy ocupado.

Ignorando el resentimiento que teñía la voz del pelirrojo, o tal vez ni siquiera lo había notado, el moreno sonrió.

-¡Si! ¡Ser padre no es tarea fácil, pero me gustan los retos que implica!- dijo alzando el pulgar, en una pose guay. Por primera vez Naruto tuvo envidia de la total falta de sentido común con que Lee enfrentaba los retos, y sobre todo la presencia de Gaara. Actuaba totalmente confiado y tranquilo sin reparar en la oscura mirada que recibía. Dios protege a los tontos, los niños y los borrachos... y a Rock Lee, por lo visto. Claro que también era posible que el mencionado entrara en alguna de las categorías. O según el momento, en todas- Me alegra que al final pudieras venir, como no contestaste a la invitación de Gai pensamos que no lo harías.

-No me llegó ninguna invitación- acusó. Tsunade desvió la mirada, haciéndose la desentendida mientras tosía disimuladamente -¿Donde está el otro padre?

La sonrisa de Lee flaqueó apenas unos segundos antes que la recompusiera. Maldita franqueza. Tsunade frunció el ceño interesada y Gaara recorrió la vista entre los asistentes, deteniéndose unos segundos más de la cuenta en uno en particular.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Quién es el otro progenitor?

-¿No eres tú?- preguntó Naruto mirándolo confundido, haciendo eco del murmullo a su espalda. Todos en la villa conocían la relación que estos mantuvieran tiempo atrás. Poco antes de la marcha de Lee tuvieron algún tipo de discusión y luego este se largó a una misión durante la cual desapareció sin dar señales, en un intento de olvidarle, especularon. Habían supuesto que el niño era fruto de esa relación ¿Qué se habían perdido?

Si existía algo que caracterizase a los shinobis de Konoha, aparte de sus extraordinarias habilidades y jutsus imposibles eran el ampliamente conocido afán de cotilleo y su morbosa curiosidad. Peleas a muerte se detenían mientras que alguno de los contendientes desnudaba su alma, y sus técnicas, contando traumas infantiles y afrentas pasadas. Era una regla no escrita del mundo shinobi. Ante la perspectiva de una escena de celos o de muerte (ambas les valían) todos aguzaron esos sentidos especiales, tomando posiciones para no perder detalle del drama.

-¿Si lo fuera, no crees que habría estado presente en la ceremonia? Que se habría celebrado en Suna, por cierto.

Esa ultima coletilla no gustó a Tsunade ni a los shinobis de la hoja, ahora Bruce era un orgulloso miembro de su villa, no un remilgado de la arena.

-Pero el tiempo coincide...

-No, no coincide- negó Lee- Rompí todo contacto con Gaara alrededor de dos mes antes de mi partida y Bruce nació nueve después de ella.

-Podría ser diezmesino.

-Cuenta bien Naruto, eso son once no diez meses- lo regañó Tsunade que se mostraba muy interesada en el tema- Claro que estamos basándonos en un embarazo femenino, los masculinos son ligeramente diferentes. De hecho el tiempo de gestión suele ser mayor. Incluso creo que en el organismo masculino el esperma necesita más tiempo para la fecundación- Inventó. Cualquier cosa por evitar el papeleo que supondría una masacre por parte de Gaara. Habían pasado seis meses desde la última rabieta del Kazekage durante una visita y aún tenía un montón de papeleo acumulado por los destrozos que ocasionó- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Entonces podría ser?- preguntó Gaara repentinamente interesado. Su mirada se volvió especulativa mientras estudiaba a Lee.

-Bien, tendría que consultarlo... y realizar algunas pruebas a Lee.

-¡No, no!- volvió a negar este- No es necesario, además es un poco más complejo que eso... yo no...

-¿Complejo?

-Hubo alguien más- respondió Gaara en su lugar. Lee se sonrojó furiosamente, mirándolo consternado- Un par de semanas más tarde vine a buscarlo y estaba con otra persona- masticó las palabras mostrando lo que solo podía ser enfado. En un gesto involuntario Lee parpadeó y desvió la mirada hacia su antiguo compañero de equipo, que empezaba mostrar el mismo nerviosismo que él. Se arrepintió enseguida, Gaara la siguió, reconociendo la conexión silenciosa que había transcurrido entre ambos en apenas un instante y entendiendo su significado. Su enojo se manifestó cuando la temperatura ambiental bajó varios grados- Él no fue con quien te vi en esa ocasión- acusó.

Con el ruido característico del desvanecimiento cuatro invitados desaparecieron en sendas nubes de humo. Y por primera vez en su vida, Rock Lee evitó un enfrentamiento huyendo. Un velo de polvo, un hoyo enorme y varias mesas volcadas fue todo lo que quedó cuando abrió cuatro puertas para aumentar su velocidad haciendo humanamente imposible alcanzarle.

De modo que Tsunade tuvo que quedarse a lidiar con su enfadado homologo. Más de un invitado terminó con contusiones y escupiendo arena esa tarde, aunque se marcharon encantados con el espectáculo y la ronda de apuestas que abrió Kakashi referente a la paternidad del niño.

Ya tenía clasificados posibles sospechosos. A sus sentidos especiales no se les había pasado por alto quien había escapado como alma que lleva el diablo al saberse la noticia.

El dinero le vendría muy bien para invitar a Iruka a un balneario.

**xXx**

No fue algo planeado o pactado, simplemente coincidieron en el mismo bar.

Neji fue quien los unió, en un apartado rumiaba sus pensamientos ante una botella, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. Una sombra tapó la escasa luz del bar y al enfrentar a su interlocutor descubrió la misma expresión de culpabilidad. Uno a uno se reunieron, y para cuando estuvieron todos varias botellas vacías se amontonaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir, no? - rompió el silencio Shino, hurgando con la uña en un desperfecto de la mesa- La vida sexual de Rock Lee es mucho mas interesante de lo que nadie imaginaría viendo su aspecto.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los maestros de taijutsu. Control total del cuerpo. Conocedores de cada centro de dolor o placer. Flexibles, imaginativos e inagotables...- intervino Sai haciendo un gesto vago con las manos, en su rostro asomó una expresión ensoñadora, que se transformó en pura lascivia- Y debo decir que todo es cierto.

-La hemos cagado- Shikamaru estaba medio recostado contra la pared y el respaldo, luciendo hosco y amargado- La hemos metido hasta el fondo...

-Oh si, hice eso - apuntó Sai, aunque todos lo ignorarlo.

-Gaara nos va a matar.

- No tiene motivos, él mismo rompió su relación con Lee- dijo Neji- Si ahora se arrepiente que se aguante.

Sai lo contempló con esa sonrisa suya, que nunca parecería del todo real.

-¿Tú sabes porque rompieron?

-Lee mencionó que Gaara no estaba conforme con su relación y que necesitaba espacio o algo así. O que quería acostarse con más gente y se sentía agobiado por él, ya no lo recuerdo... Que lo hubiera pensado mejor, ahora no puede venir a culpar a Lee por buscar lo mismo- explicó, mostrando su lealtad por su ex-compañero- Ni presentarse como el amo y dueño del mundo.

-¿Estabas enamorado de él?- preguntó.

Neji se removió incómodo.

-Bueno, no. Es solo un amigo. La situación se dio y no encontré nada malo en consolarlo de esa manera. Fue algo consensuado- aclaró como si le hubieran acusado- Ambos éramos adultos y había ocurrido varias veces en el pasado... quizás fue precipitado tan pronto tras su ruptura pero ambos sabíamos que me estaba utilizando como el tío de transición... ¿Acaso lo estabas tú?

-Tampoco... Lee solo puede usar taijutsu, el pobre bastardo ni siquiera puede hacer clones para satisfacerse a sí mismo- apuntó Sai, sumando su propia experiencia (que a nadie interesaba) una vez abierta la ronda de confesiones- Yo lo invité a beber al verlo deprimido, según mis libros es un comportamiento propiamente amigable y muy acertado en estos casos ¿Sabíais que Lee se cree capaz de aguantar el alcohol de graduación suave? ¿Y que termina desnudo y cachondo cuando se le pasa los primeros momentos de agresividad?

Si, todos lo sabían

- Durante ese tiempo Lee emitía el más apetitoso olor que haya sentido jamás- dijo Shino intentando explicar el impulso y necesidad que le provocó el maestro de taijutsu- Era una feromona muy poderosa, cuando quise darme cuenta ya lo había desnudado... y como no puso objeciones no vi necesario detener algo que obviamente ambos deseábamos. De hecho se mostró muy agradecido... muy agradecido - suspiró, en un tono lleno de recuerdos que todos entendieron a la perfección- Le propuse repetir en otra ocasión, pero dijo que con una vez había sido suficiente

Eso último lo dijo con pesar. En mudo compañerismo todos alzaron sus copas brindando por la oportunidad pasada y perdida. Un maestro de taijutsu ciertamente era una experiencia única y diferente.

Esperaron, pero Shikamaru no dijo nada. Shino le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y Neji golpeó sobre esta con sus nudillos, exigiéndole que hablara.

-Es muy complicado de explicar- protestó apurando su vaso- Joder, quien pensaría que un polvo acabaría convirtiéndose en algo tan problemático...- bajo el efecto del alcohol el disgusto empezó a menguar. La promesa de una muerte agónica y dolorosa se tornaba lejana y casi olvidada al calor del compañerismo y los efluvios etílicos. Y un hombre es incapaz de beber junto a otros y no alardear de sus conquistas sexuales-... Pero joder, que bueno fue. ¿A vosotros también os hizo esa versión del remolino de la hoja cuando estabais a punto de...?

**xXx**

-No sabes quien es el padre- afirmó Gai echando polvos de talco en el culito limpio. Lee hizo una mueca avergonzado, enrollando el pañal y lanzándolo al cubo de basura mientras su hijo se retorcía contra la mano que lo sujetaba.

-Solo sé quien desearía que fuera...- dijo triste.

-Es mi culpa- afirmó Gai dándole al niño el peluche-kunai que tanto le había gustado para tranquilizarlo- No debí animarte a que te abrieras a otras relaciones tan pronto tras tu ruptura con Gaara. Es nuestro sino, Lee, ser acosados debido a nuestro poderoso magnetismo animal. Y Shinobis que no te miran dos veces oyen que eres un maestro de taijutsu y de repente-chascó los dedos dando énfasis a sus palabras- se vuelven locos por tu cuerpo. En mis tiempos debía estar en guardia constante para quitarme las manos de mis compañeros de encima, me acosaban a la menor oportunidad. Como ese tipo de Akatsuki que viene a "desafiarme" de vez en cuando... nunca recuerdo su nombre... Pero es el culo mas caliente que me he follado desde que Kakashi esta con Iruka. Y esa boca... esos dientes me producen escalofríos cuando me araña con ellos la poll... - Al darse cuenta que divagaba y la conversación derivaba en temas demasiado personales tosió, ocultando su rostro sonrojado tras la mano- Lo que te decía; suma esas dos cosas y nos convertimos en peligrosas bombas sexuales andantes.

-Tal vez ese sea su caso, sensei- contestó Lee-, pero yo siempre he sido mas bien normalito, tirando a feo.

-¡Lee!- protestó lanzándole un directo a la mandíbula que lo aplastó contra la pared. Bruce rió, agarrándose a los barrotes de la cuna- ¡No subestimes el poderoso poder de atracción de tu juventud! ¡Esta bien que seas modesto, pero recuerda que tu cuerpo es un arma perfectamente entrenada en todas las artes! ¿¡Por qué crees que siempre vestimos estos monos sin forma! ¡Ante la visión de nuestros fornidos abdómenes y de la sensual curva de nuestras nalgas naciones enteras caerían a nuestros pies!¡Debes tener confianza en ti mismo! ¡¿Quién no desearía compartir su vida contigo?

-¡Sensei! ¡Siempre le fallo!

-¡No digas eso!- protestó tomándolo en sus brazos. Estaba a punto de continuar su inspirado discurso cuando sintió una ola de resentimiento golpearle. Se separaron, adoptando posturas defensivas frente a la cuna, girando hasta el punto del que esta provenía.

-Que escena tan emotiva...

En mitad de la habitación Gaara exudaba oleadas de rabia prácticamente visibles. Había sido complicado librarse de Tsunade y la guardia de anbus que esta la había endosado a traición sin dejarles graves secuelas. Como si la perdida de un par de perros guardianes supusiera un problema para una villa como Konoha. Tenían shinobis a patadas y cargarse a alguno habría logrado calmarle y deshacerse de la cólera y el estrés.

-Tu afecto por tu maestro no ha cambiado en lo más minino- dijo rencoroso- Y sigue siendo igual de inapropiado.

Lee estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco. Los celos desmesurados e ilógicos de Gaara hacia Gai seguían siendo un sinsentido para él. El pelirrojo apenas era capaz de soportar a su maestro. Su simple mención lo enojaba y en ocasiones dejaba de hablarle si saltaba excesivamente veloz en su defensa ante alguna falta de respeto. Durante su relación no las había permitido, ahora que no eran nada muchísimo menos.

-¿Que quieres Gaara? Estamos ocupados.

-Ya lo veo... Tsunade quiere que mañana te presentes ante ella para que te realice algunas pruebas.

-Ya he dicho que no me someteré a ninguna prueba.

-Yo me quedaré cuidando al niño...-continuo sin hacerle caso. Gai emitió un bufido que podría interpretarse como un; "como si eso fuera a pasar"-... y empezaras los tramites para tu traslado a Suna.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Lee, confundido con esa última frase.

-Queremos determinar como se ha visto afectado tu cuerpo para futuros embarazos. Familias numerosas, y poderosas, son importantes para el desarrollo de las villas. Estoy seguro que nuestros hijos serán el orgullo de nuestras aldeas.

-¿Futuros... hijos...?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tres me parece el mínimo necesario. Es un buen número. Aunque en realidad me gustaría tener más estoy dispuesto a ser razonable, pero no aceptaré un número inferior a cuatro. Siempre que dos de ellas sean niñas. Debemos tener dos niñas.

-¿Debemos?

-Con Temari nunca he tenido el mismo lazo de unión que con Kankuro, creo que al ser ambos hombres nos comprendemos a un nivel de hermandad masculina que ella no puede alcanzar. Para ella es duro ser la única mujer y la mayor - Todo lo que decía Gaara tendría perfecto sentido. En algún extraño mundo bizarro. Lee observó a Gai de reojo por si él podía ofrecerle algún tipo de clarividencia, pero su maestro parecía más perdido que él mismo- Sin embargo, en lo concerniente al futuro de los niños consideraras mi opinión en lo referente a la elección de sus padrinos y tutores. La tuya parece ser algo errónea.

-¿Pero de qué demonios estas hablando?

-Llevaras a Bruce con Tsunade esta noche, Gai -ordenó sin el menor tacto mientras se desprendía de su calabaza- Lee y yo continuaremos esta conversación en la cama, aun no hemos tenido una reconciliación apropiada.

-¡No pienso tener cuatro hijos contigo!-estalló con las mejillas sonrojadas- Ni vamos a continuar nada en la cama- agregó a último momento.

-Solo tres, dos de ellos niñas. Ya tenemos a Bruce- explico con paciencia señalando al niño, que ajeno a la conversación, chupaba los barrotes de la cuna- ¿Tu

habitación sigue siendo la de la izquierda?- preguntó adelantándose al pasillo.

Al notar que no lo seguía se detuvo en la puerta y estiró lo mano, llamándolo

- ¿Por qué motivo tardas en reunirte conmigo?

Lee parpadeó, la mención de Bruce le había dejado descolocado -mucho más que el resto de la conversación- y con las piernas temblorosas. ¿Acaso había dicho lo que había creído entender? Ante la duda de su alumno Gai se situó entre ambos rompiendo el contacto visual. Gaara entrecerró los ojos y la calabaza que había dejado contra la pared vibró en aviso.

-¿Porque sigues aquí Gai? - la sutil amenaza sacó a Lee de su ensueño- No quiero tenerte respirando en mi nuca cuando me tire a Lee. Lleva a nuestro hijo a Tsunade y cuidadlo hasta mañana.

-No es tu hijo- musitó Lee. Y solo Gai entendió lo mucho que le había costado decirlo.

Y también que en esta ocasión no había objetado la afirmación de Gaara de que se lo llevaría a la cama.

-Nunca volverás a decir esas palabras- dijo Gaara en cambio sin mostrarse alterado. Y prosiguió con una mirada tan intensa que derretiría las paredes- A partir de este momento ese niño es mi hijo, y mataré a todo aquel que diga lo contrario.

_**xXx**_

-Entonces se estiró y apretó los músculos internos mientras me corría...

-¡Si, recuerdo eso!, toca ese punto en las pelotas que antes ni sabías que existiese... Ha mejorado mucho con los años...

-Una vez me hizo retroeyacular.

-¡No jodas!

-¿¡A ti también! ¡Le leche, pensé que me moría allí mismo! Al día siguiente ni siquiera pude levantarme de la cama...

-Yo prefiero cuando se apoya en los antebrazos y hace esa cosa rara con las piernas...

-¡Te estruja el escroto hasta que aúllas igual que un perro!

-¡Si! Lo juro, ahí estaba yo, muerto de gusto y con los huevos tan duros que dolía mientras se agitaba encima mía y me llevaba al orgasmo una y otra vez como si fuese una jodida tía. Siempre creí que lo de los orgasmos múltiples era un mito ¡Y ahí estaba yo, teniendo uno tras otro!

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto y los cuatro hablaban a la vez, interrumpiéndose unos a otros, a veces tropezando con las palabras y elevando la voz. El dueño del bar, cansado del alboroto y de las protestas de otros clientes los echó sin contemplaciones, lo que no fue impedimento para que continuaran con su ebria conducta camino a casa de Sai. Le costó varios minutos hasta que logro encajar la llave en la cerradura y pasar dentro. En silencio se observaron unos a otros mientras bebían, la sensación de camaradería se iba evaporando lentamente, o quizás habían alcanzado ese punto en que el alcohol convierte el cerebro de una persona en una masa inservible y desechable. Shikamaru se enderezó, mirándolos intensamente. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, tomándose su tiempo como hacía siempre que consideraba diversas opciones a seguir.

-Neji esta descartado- dijo, o eso creyó. En realidad su lengua se trabó varias veces y su saliva acabó adornando el pelo y las gafas de Shino, que estaba más cerca, pero ninguno le dio importancia- Así que solo quedamos nosotros tres... y ninguno tiene un rasgo característico que delate el parecido...

-¿Porque yo no puedo ser el padre?- protestó Neji dejándose caer sobre el brazo del sofá para acercarse a Shikamaru- Mi esperma es tan válido como el vuestro...

-No me he fijado mucho, ¿pero no se supone que tu jodido Byakugan es un rasgo hereditario? ¿Que todos los miembros del clan tienen los ojos blancos?

-¡Hay casos en que tarda en presentarse!

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sai interesado.

-Bueno... creo que hubo un caso... en algún momento de nuestra historia... podría ser...

-Neji fuera- decidió Shikamaru- Un solo polvo, mes y medio antes de su partida. Asúmelo tienes pocas probabilidades.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo que me lo folle durante una semana soy el ganador?- Sai hizo una mueca, rascándose distraído la entrepierna- Debo empezar a buscar libros que traten el tema de la paternidad...

-Si es cuestión de fechas yo fui el último en acostarse con él- intervino Shino- Y ahora que lo pienso Bruce parece tener mis ojos.

-¿De verdad?- Los tres se volvieron hacia él. Que pudieran recordar no le habían visto nunca sin las gafas negras. Shino empujó el puente de las mismas, asegurándolas en su lugar, mientras asentía.

-Tenemos los mismos ojos negros.

-Todos tenemos los ojos negros...-alegó Sai- Digo que es mío. Durante esa semana inunde a Lee de esperma.

-No es necesario ser asqueroso.

-Pues yo estoy convencido que vi un destello de blanco en sus ojos cuando Gai lo levantó para presentarlo -Lo intentó una vez más Neji- desde su llegada parece que cada día se le clarean un poco más.

-Neji, no te esfuerces...

-¿No viste la forma en que las hormigas se congregaban a su alrededor?- intervino Shino- Sin duda es el chakra de los Aburame que esta empezando a manifestarse...

-Lo único que he visto es la forma en que parece intuir cuando alguien se le acerca por la espalda, habilidad que compartimos todos los Hyüga.

-Tal vez deberíais calmaros un poco- intervino el Nara.

-El que debe estar tranquilo eres tú Shikamaru, Bruce es muy inquieto y activo. Definitivamente no se parece en nada a ti.

-Cierto, tu esperma debe ser del tipo lento. Sería imposible que fecundases nada- acordó Neji.

-¡Oye!

-"A esta edad el niño gatea y trepa. Le atraen los objetos que sobresalen, huecos y hendiduras... Todo lo que ve se lo lleva a la boca..."

-¿¡De donde cojones has sacado ese libro!

-Le caigo bien a la bibliotecaria y me dejó una llave para que pudiera usar las instalaciones cuando me apeteciera- explicó el pintor sin apartar la vista de la página. Se lamió un par de dedos, pasando las hojas- Me he acercado mientras discutíais.

-Tampoco creo que se parezca en nada a Sai- dijo el Aburame levantando la mano-, Bruce tiene buen color, mientras que tú estas pálido como un muerto.

-Lleva una máscara las veinticuatro horas del día y veremos el color que tienes tú, Shino. Un par de polvillos de un rato no pueden competir con una semana de sexo fantástico.

-Eso es lo que tú dices- dijo Neji, que también estaba escocido por haber tenido solo una oportunidad con el maestro del Taijutsu.

-Tengo cuadros si no confiáis en mi palabra- señaló hacia un armario- Les gusta posar para mi cuando terminamos de follar.

Los tres ninjas se levantaron en un suspiro, no es que un cuadro fuera a probar nada pero eso había despertado su curiosidad. Con habilidad sacaron la colección secreta de Sai del armario, deteniéndose cada vez que encontraban un rostro conocido.

-¿Realmente hiciste esto con Yamato, Sai?- pregunto Neji mientras giraba un cuadro entre las manos intentando descubrir a que cuerpo pertenecía el enredo de miembros que representaba- ¿En el árbol?

-Mi arte se inspira en los hechos cotidianos.

-"_Eso_" no tiene nada de cotidiano...- murmuro Shino por lo bajo.

-¿¡Este es Chöji!

Los tres se volvieron ante la exclamación de Shikamaru que apoyaba un cuadro excepcionalmente grande contra la pared. En el Chöji posaba recostado sobre una mesa revuelta, con la cabeza ladeada y el rostro sonrojado. El cuerpo brillaba por el sudor y por la expresión de sus ojos entrecerrados aún disfrutaba de los últimos estertores post-orgásmicos. A su alrededor vasos y cuencos volcados hablaban de prisas y pasión desenfrenada.

-Aaahh, Chöji fue una adquisición deliciosa a mi colección. Todos sus apetitos son insaciables- dijo confidente, frotándose la barbilla con la vista fija en su obra- Y nunca había tomado la virginidad de nadie.

-¿¡...virginidad...!- Exclamo ahogado el Nara, con el rostro pálido.

Neji y Shikamaru se miraron sin decir nada. Los sentimientos entre miembros del mismo equipo eran oscuros y, como diría Shikamaru, complicados. Los lazos de amistad se perdían llegados a cierto punto y el instinto de posesión tomaba lugar.

-¡Oye este es Naruto!- intentaron distraerlo-... y este también... ¿es esto una orgía de clones?

-Los clones de Naruto son capaces de mantener forma durante el sexo- dijo Sai con la voz teñida, algo raro en él, de admiración- Por lo general los míos solo aguantan masturbaciones o felaciones. Es una experiencia única, deberíais pedirle probar si os gusta adoptar ambos roles... Y si no os importa que Naruto suelte algún "Sasuke, Sasuke" de cuando en cuando.

Ambos asintieron apuntando el dato. Shikamaru seguía centrado en la imagen de Chöji cuando encontraron los de Lee. El primero lo mostraba subido a horcajadas sobre un cuerpo sin rostro, el pelo pegado a la frente y los músculos en tensión. En otro Sai lo abrazaba por la espalda y el contraste entre ambas pieles; una suave, lisa y sin marcas y la otra curtida y con cientos de cicatrices surcándola, contra el intenso granate de las sabanas quitaba el aliento. El tercero presentaba un primer plano del maestro de taijutsu donde destacaban los ojos nublados de la pasión y las largas pestañas, cincelando el resto de rasgos de forma que le otorgaba una belleza y suavidad que no poseían en realidad.

-Son muy buenos- dijo Neji.

-Si te gustan podría hacer uno tuyo- invitó acercándose a él. Neji lo miró de reojo, considerándolo, cuando apareció el último- Joder...

Lee vestía su usual uniforme verde, pero esta versión se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel mostrando sin vergüenza todos sus atributos. La imagen era erótica y perturbadora. Los alinearon, como si fueran una serie intentando resaltar las diferencias entre padre e hijo, y demostrar que esas diferencias coincidían con alguno de ellos. Tan concentrados estaban en probar su paternidad que no notaron que Shikamaru no se unía a ellos.

Ni apartaba la vista del retrato de su compañero.

**xXx**

Gai estudió a su alumno, siempre lo sería en su corazón, esperando su reacción a las últimas palabras del Kazekage. Con su carácter romántico y soñador debía pensar que aquello era un sueño. ¿Gaara estaba frente a él diciendo que Bruce era hijo suyo y que no permitiría que nadie dijera lo contrario? Él, que había velado por su bienestar, debía mantener la mente fría. Siempre era posible que se tratara de algún tipo de retorcida venganza. Aunque tenía entendido que las venganzas del Kazekage consistían en matanzas y/o desmembramientos acompañados de agónicos sufrimientos.

-¿Porque Gaara?- dijo Lee cuando fue capaz de controlar la emoción.

-Te quiero a ti y al niño.

-Pero no es...- calló ante la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó el pelirrojo- No voy a volver contigo, ya lo hablamos. De hecho tú fuiste quien lo dijo todo.

-He cambiado de opinión.

¿Y ya está? ¿Tan fácil? Sin duda el ego del pelirrojo era desmesurado y no había sufrido al descubrir que su ex-amante no quedara desolado y abatido por la ruptura. Sin duda su alumno caería en sus redes, era un alma cándida y enamoradiza. Ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse...

-¡Pues te jodes!- sorprendió a ambos hombres maldiciendo-¡No pienso estar con una persona que no deja que yo se lo haga pero no duda en ponerle el culo a otros hombres!

Wow, Gai tenía que reconocer que esa no la había visto venir.

-Ya te lo expliqué. Fue solo una vez, estábamos borrachos y no me gustó...

-¡Naruto estaba borracho, no tú! No puedo creer que cayeras en su típica jugada de; "estoy tan solo y echo tanto de menos a Sasuke". ¡Se ha tirado a media aldea con esa excusa! -Gai podía dar fe de ello. El rubio incluso había convencido a Kakashi y a Iruka de hacer un trío para luego salir huyendo. Esa obsesión con Sasuke era su forma de asegurarse de no forjar lazos con nadie- ¡Si solo no hubieras dejado que te jodiera! No me dejaste ser el primero pero a él si.

-Lo siento, no imagine que fuera tan importante para ti.

-Igual de importante que fue para ti saber que no habías sido mi primero.

-Dime quien fue para que pueda matarlo- se apresuró a sugerir Gaara, retomando una vieja conversación- Yo te dejaría que mataras a Naruto- lo más aterrador era que lo decía totalmente serio.

- Ya te he dicho que no voy a dejar que mates a mis antiguos amantes.

-¿Puedo al menos matar a Neji? Volviste a acostarte con él cuando me juraste que nunca lo harías. ¿Seguro que él no fue el primero?

-¡Nada de matar a nadie!

Gai observaba la interacción entre ambos admirado. Y un poco receloso. Esperaba que Gaara nunca descubriera que fue él quien tomo la virginidad de Lee. Después de todo era su responsabilidad prepararle para todos los aspectos de la vida y el sexo era uno muy importante. Y Lee estaba_ tan_ dotado en todo lo físico...

-Lee...

-Si quieres que te perdone mi precio es tu culo.

-Pero...

- Tómalo o déjalo.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso. No me gustó y no volveré a dejar que nadie me meta nada por ahí. ¡Tuve hemorroides durante una semana! Es incómodo y doloroso.

-Solo si no se hace bien. El problema con Naruto es que es muy nervioso e impulsivo, tiene prisa para todo y no se toma tiempo en la preparación. Cree que un par de besos y una mamada son suficientes, y no es así en todos los casos. Yo disfruto un rapidito como el que más pero normalmente me gusta tenerlo lento y calentito. Sin embargo como uke es un bocadito dulce, ese chico necesita alguien que lo domine...- sonrojado Gai cortó su monólogo. De repente Gaara lo miraba de una manera que no le gustaba nada.

-Lee...- dijo en un tono engañosamente dulce- ¿No sería tú sensei el primero, verdad?

Con sorprendente sangre fría Lee se lanzó en brazos del pelirrojo distrayendo su atención y asaltando con entusiasmo su boca. Cuando se separó ambos estaban sonrojados y la mirada de Gaara se veía desenfocada y turbia.

- Quiero estar dentro de ti, Gaara.

-Si no me gusta...- murmuró el mencionado.

-Te va a encantar- le aseguró Lee mordisqueando su oreja. Gaara gimió bajito abrazándolo con mas fuerza cuando las manos del moreno vagaron a su entrepierna y le dieron un fuerte apretón- Vas a estar tan satisfecho que nos pelearemos por estar debajo.

Gai dudaba eso. A pesar de su escasa estatura Gaara lucía como un dominante nato. Pero eso no quitaba que pasara un buen rato dejando que Lee le mostrara un par de trucos.

-Si te pido que pares...

-Solo me rogaras por más...

Gai supo que Gaara se rindió cuando Lee deslizó la mano que masajeaba sus nalgas dentro del pantalón. Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó por sus ojos unos segundos antes que los cerrara y la calabaza empezara a estremecerse. Y comprendió que Lee tenía intención de follárselo allí mismo, antes que cambiara de opinión. En apenas unos segundos las cosas se pusieron calientes y la ropa empezó a volar por los aires. Cuando uno de los calentadores naranjas se estrelló contra su cara decidió tomar a Bruce y largarse, no creía estar mentalmente preparado para ser testigo de la reconciliación.

-¡Esperad al menos a que me vaya!

_**xXx**_

En teoría tenían un buen plan.

En ocasiones excepcionales los instintos naturales nos salvan de peligros inminentes. Sacamos fuerza de flaquezas cuando nos vemos amenazados y esa hipótesis no alcanzaba muestras más claras de ser cierta que en el mundo shinobi. Neji aseguraba que con solo un año, había activado su Byakugan para matar las abejas que defendían un nido destrozado por unos niños en un paseo. Y Shino juraba que la relación simbiótica de los Aburame con sus insectos provocaba que estos reaccionaran ante cualquier amenaza que afectara a una cría de su clan.

Eran shinobis con perfecta precisión y puntería. Lanzarían un objeto, una pequeña piedra que representara peligro hacía un punto no vital. No usarían fuerza para provocar daños permanentes, solo un pequeño susto.

Sai no esta muy conforme con ese plan, pero acordaron que si fallaba le darían un pincel al niño. Y que mostrara si compartían talento artístico.

Llegaron justo a tiempo de ver a Maito Gai salir cargando con él. Se detuvo para dejarlo en el carrito que Ten-Ten le regalara a Lee en el bautizo y aprovecharon un despiste del mayor para llevarlo a cabo. Dos proyectiles fueron lanzados, uno apuntado a un muslo y otro a la barriga. Gai reaccionó deteniéndolos en el acto, girándose al punto del cual habían sido lanzados para descubrir que no podía mover un solo músculo. Un tercer proyectil, oculto en la sombra alcanzó su objetivo, abriendo una brecha en la frente del pequeño, que rompió a llorar al sentir el pinchazo de dolor en la zona, aún sensible. Antes que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el muro de la casa estalló desde dentro y un desnudo y enfadado Gaara los sepultaba bajo una ola de arena.

Shino escapó para encontrarse el rostro encendido y furioso de Gai, con dificultad esquivó varios golpes antes que este hundiera su cabeza en la montaña, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando más tarde despertó con un brazo, las dos piernas y varias costillas rotas ninguno pudo explicar como se había producido esas heridas.

Neji tuvo suerte, el primer ataque lo dejó en coma una semana. Aunque un testigo cercano aseguró a quien quiso escucharlo que vio al Kazekage cargar una y otra vez contra el cuerpo inconsciente.

Ese dato aún esta siendo estudiado.

Sai, que también había logrado salir indemne de la primera oleada de arena, descubrió que sus fantasías de un empalmado Gaara acosándole, era mejores que la realidad. Que lo siguiera de esta guisa por media aldea con expresión asesina, siendo lo único que quisiera introducir en su cuerpo arena, resultó un tanto... estresante...

Y más áspero y doloroso de lo que solía gustarle.

Tsunade en persona tuvo que alejar a Gaara del cuerpo desmadejado del pintor, que solo accedió al oírle decir que Lee estaba muy afectado y necesitaba su presencia en el hospital.

**xXx**

Al verlo llegar los ojos de Lee brillaron y saltó en sus brazos a besarlo de nuevo. Su inmediata reacción ante el ataque a Bruce le había conmovido profundamente, ya no tenía ninguna duda del excelente progenitor que llegaría a ser.

-¿Cómo esta Bruce?- preguntó Gaara. Lo que era un logro, porque toda su sangre parecía estar concentrada en un solo punto, que Lee insistía en tapar con las manos.

-Perfectamente- ronroneó Lee acariciando los genitales del pelirrojo. Una incómoda Tsunade los obligó a separarse y se lo llevó al moreno con la excusa de realizarle algunas pruebas tras ordenar traer ropa con que tapar a su pareja.

En la sala de espera solo quedaron él, Maito Gai y el pequeño Bruce, que escondía la cabeza bajo el brazo de su padrino.

-¿Te gustaría cogerlo?- pregunto el hombre mayor.

Años de celos y envidia fueron olvidados, y aprovechó para acercarse al niño. Fue un detalle refrescante que por primera vez nadie intentara poner una excusa para sacarlo de la habitación. Finalmente pudo ver a su hijo de cerca. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad se concentró en recorrer las diminutas facciones, que parecieron estudiarlo con la misma intensidad.

Pelo negro, ojos negros, cejas negras (y gruesas) el niño era el vivo retrato de Lee, dos gotas de agua, era...

-Es un ángel...- susurró rozando el vendaje que le cubría la frente. Un escalofrío de éxtasis lo recorrió, su pequeño ángel, su niño... Gaara prácticamente levitaba ante el milagro que el pequeño presentaba, y su corazón dio un vuelco insospechado. Esto debía ser lo que llamaban amor a primera vista. Sin esperárselo se lo encontró en brazos, sujetándolo por el tronco, con los brazos estirados, y la menor idea de que hacer a continuación. Bruce lo miró con ojos llorosos y el puño metido en la boca, llenando de baba la manga del pelirrojo, antes de empezar a hablar.

-Bababagaaaaaaaaa. Pedra pama ¡Pama! Pupa, pupa- terminó señalándose la cabeza y lloriqueando un poco-, pedra pupa, ne-ne.

Gaara y Gai lo miraban como si acabara de recitar de memoria las leyes ninja y su correcta aplicación.

- Es un genio.

-Tiene que serlo, es mi hijo- respondió con orgullo el pelirrojo. Un rojo profundo se extendió por el rostro de Bruce y con mirada concentrada lanzó un par de gruñidos. Un olorcillo desagradable llenó el ambiente poco después.

-¡Ca-ca!- anunció.

-Un genio- repitió embelesado Gai mientras procedía a mostrarle a un igualmente maravillado Gaara como cambiar su primer pañal.

**xXx**

Tras comprobar que seguían vivos, Shikamaru salió de la habitación que compartían sus amigos, apoyándose en una de las paredes del pasillo, a esperar que Tsunade se reuniera con él.

-¡Tienes suerte de que ninguno de ellos este en peligro o sufran lesiones de gravedad!- Shikamaru elevó las manos con actitud relajada, quitándole importancia, sabiendo lo mucho que eso la molestaba

-Lo tenía todo calculado- dijo. Una vena empezó a latir de forma visible en la frente de la rubia.

-¡Te ordené que los vigilaras y evitaras que hicieran tonterías! ¡Y terminan los tres en urgencias y la aldea medio destrozada por que el Kazekage de la arena perseguía a uno de mis shinobis por atacar a su hijo! ¡En pelotas! ¡Me esperan meses de trabajo de reconstrucción y papeleo! ¡MESES!

-Eventualmente era una situación inevitable. Ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su paternidad sin pruebas.

-¡Podrías haberlos convencido de que atacar a Bruce era un error!- Eso hubiera sido difícil ya que la idea fue su suya. Pero se abstuvo de aclarárselo. No decían que era un genio por nada- ¡Después de la paliza de Gai, Shino tardará semanas en recuperarse! ¡Neji está en coma, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo! ¡Y he tenido que desincrustar Arena de una parte de Sai que nunca volverá a ser la misma! ¡Tengo a tres shinobis lisiados! ¡Espero que sepas que tú te ocuparas de todas sus misiones hasta que se recuperen!

Aceptó con gesto indiferente. Acostumbrado a mujeres de grandes caracteres (y elevadas voces) dejó que se desahogara sin tratar de justificarse. Y luego la gente se preguntaba porque era gay...

Por el pasillo Chöji e Ino se acercaban a ellos, pero se quedaron a una prudencial distancia al ver el humor de la Hokage. Al ver a su compañero el ceño de Shikamaru se frunció más, y apretó, hasta convertir en puños, las manos que escondía en los bolsillos. Lo sentía por Shino y Neji, pero lo de Sai había sido necesario. Y muy satisfactorio.

-Discúlpeme Tsunade- la despidió a mitad de una pausa para tomar aire.

-¿¡A donde crees que vas! Gai afirma que no pudo impedir que el tercer proyectil acertara a Bruce porque algo lo inmovilizó. Algo como una técnica ninja- Dijo la rubia observando su espalda-¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?

Tras unos segundos en silencio, habló.

-¿Un insecto paralizante de Shino, tal vez?

-Shikamaru...- advirtió.

-Ya le he dicho que llegué cuando todo había pasado. Me entretuve en casa de Sai- Se encogió de hombros sin la menor muestra de culpabilidad, pero la rubia lo intentó una vez más.

-¿Ni siquiera te perturba la posibilidad de que pueda ser tu hijo? ¿O has permitido que pasara esto para quitarte a la competencia del camino?

-Yo no estoy interesado en Lee de esa forma. Y no soy el padre de ese niño, siempre uso protección. Más ahora, con todo el revuelo que se ha armado últimamente con los embarazos masculinos.

-¡Pues alguien lo es! ¡Y tu tarea era averiguar quien antes que Gaara enloqueciera! ¡Ni siquiera pudiste hacer eso!

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del Nara al tiempo que se volvía a mirar a la Hokage -Pero ya sabemos quien es- Ante el parpadeo de Tsunade, Shikamaru volvió a suspirar- Gaara dice que es suyo y que matará a todo el que diga lo contrario. Eso debería bastarnos.

-Pero... pero ¿Qué haremos si alguna vez el verdadero padre llega a reclamarlo?

Shikamaru se tomó unos segundos en meditar una respuesta.

-Usted no sé, Tsunade, pero yo rezaré para encontrarme en la otra punta del planeta.

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, la rubia no supo como contestar a eso.

**xXx**

Una vez libre de pruebas y exámenes Lee corrió de regreso a la sala de espera, encontrándose a su hijo en el aire, en mitad de una voltereta. Antes que pudiera reaccionar un tobogán de arena apareció bajo él, cambiando la dirección de su descenso, dejándolo caer en brazos de Gaara. Bruce chilló y tembló, como si su cuerpecito no pudiera soportar tanta excitación, y rompió a reír, revolviéndose para que volvieran a lanzarlo al aire. Sin duda su pequeño había adquirido su predilección por las emociones fuertes.

Llamas de júbilo ardieron en los ojos de Lee ante el espectáculo que ofrecían los dos hombres entreteniendo a Bruce. Otro padre (uno sensato) entraría en pánico al ver a dos adultos lanzando a un bebe como si fuera un balón, pero para él la conmovedora escena hablaba de hogar.

Y Gaara con un niño en brazos era jodidamente sexy.

Interceptó a Bruce en el aire, arrancándole más risas y chillidos.

-Se acabaron los juegos por hoy- anunció- Hace más de una hora que Bruce debería estar en la cama.

Gaara y Gai pusieron mala cara, pero Lee se mostró inflexible. Su hijo ya era bastante hiperactivo y difícil y debía ceñirse a los horarios. Apoyándolo en su cintura rodeó a su pareja con el brazo libre.

-Y nosotros también deberíamos volver a la cama- le susurró al oído, apretando la entrepierna contra su cadera, con un tipo diferente de llamas brillando en su mirada- Tenemos algo pendiente aún.

Como fue Gaara capaz de mantener el rostro impasible mientras balbuceaba y un leve tono de rosa cubría sus mejillas hizo que su miembro saltara en anticipación. Dándole instrucciones específicas a Maito Gai dejó a Bruce a su cargo y arrastró tras de sí a su reticente pareja. En un suspiro llegaron a las ruinas que eran su casa. Tropezando con los restos empujó a Gaara al único cuarto que mantenía las paredes en pie. Gaara se quedó en el centro del mismo, mirando la cama con aprensión, pero decidido. Sin duda pensaba que el sacrificio de una semana con hemorroides bien valía tener de regreso a su pareja.

-Si te digo que pares, pararás- zanjó, sin dejar opción a ninguna réplica por parte de Lee- Y yo voy encima.

Lee le sonrió con dulzura, sentándose en la cama mientras ayudaba a desnudarle. En otras circunstancias Gaara se habría dado cuenta que el moreno no había prometido nada, pero estaba lo bastante nervioso para no pensar con claridad. Confiando en el amante tierno y delicado que Lee siempre había sido terminó de quitarse la ropa y se reunió junto a él en la cama.

Su nerviosismo se acrecentó al reparar en el miembro de Lee, que se le presentaba amenazante, erecto entre el nido de rizos negros. El había chupado, lamido, mordido, untado y hecho cientos de cosas innombrables con esa polla, conocía cada palmo de ella, pero era como si la viera por primera vez. Vacilante la acarició, reconociendo su textura, y se recostó sobre Lee. Normalmente se entretenía durante horas besando y recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante, pero estaba tan nervioso que era incapaz de concentrarse y disfrutar. Lee acarició su espalda en suaves pasadas para calmarlo...

-¿¡Que haces!- exclamó el pelirrojo cuando esas manos llegaron hasta su trasero.- No es necesario que vayas tan deprisa, centrémonos primero en otras zonas, ¿vale?

-Si apenas te he tocado- replicó Lee.

Gaara lo besó, intentando relajarse, y Lee pasó los pulgares por los sonrosados pezones de su pareja. Aliviado por el cambio el pelirrojo permitió que el ritmo seguro y confortable aflojara su cuerpo lo suficiente para que empezara a disfrutar de la caricia. Empujó la lengua en el interior de la boca de Lee y se dejó llevar. Se entretuvo explorando la ardiente cavidad con mimo y dulzura, se retiró apenas para recuperar el aliento y mordisquear el hinchado labio inferior del moreno antes de volver a enredar su lengua con la suya y atraer ambas a su propia boca.

- Gaara...

Movió las caderas empujando su erección contra la pierna de Lee, sintiendo la dureza del moreno empujar de vuelta contra su cuerpo. Un pellizco especialmente fuerte en la tetilla hizo que se arqueara, Lee aprovecho el movimiento para cambiar posiciones.

-¡He dicho que yo estaría encima!- saltó al darse cuenta de la nueva posición, empujándole.

-¿Te quieres tranquilizar?

-¡Dijiste que si no me gustaba...!

-Gaara- lo llamó sujetando su rostro con firmeza- Túmbate y deja que te haga una mamada- Esa idea le gustó bastante- Tienes que estar relajado para cuando me entierre en ti- Esa otra ya no tanto. Tiritó y pudo sentir como sus nalgas se contraían en protesta, reticentes ante la idea- Si no será peor.

Tenso y frustrado recostó el torso contra la cabecera de la cama, observando todos los movimientos del moreno. Lee se entretuvo satisfactoriamente en lamer y mordisquear sus tetillas, cosa que le agradó. Naruto apenas las había lamido y tironeado un poco, y aunque fue agradable se quedó con ganas de más. Lee en cambio no parecía tener problemas en concentrar sus atenciones en esa parte. Gruñó contento cuando empezó a masajearle la pelvis y no pudo evitar empujar en contra, animándole a tomar su pene.

-Shhhh...- susurró Lee sobre su carne y Gaara jadeó ante la sensación, que le puso la piel de gallina- No hay prisa.

Un pellizco especialmente fuerte en sus bolas le hizo saltar. Lee rió bajito y le arañó el vientre con los dientes, acariciando con suavidad el testículo maltratado. Cerró los ojos, resbalando hasta acostarse de nuevo, la lengua de Lee hacía maravillas en su ombligo que parecía directamente conectado a su polla. Sus piernas eran gelatina en manos de Lee, que las separó para hacerse espacio y obrar su magia. Cada pasada de sus uñas era una tortura y una delicia que le provocaba espasmos de placer, apenas le tocaba pero lo estaba volviendo loco.

Naruto no lo había hecho así.

-¿Qué pasa?- protesto, quizás excesivamente hostil, cuando las caricias cesaron y Lee se detuvo a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero terminó negando con la cabeza.

-...Nada...

-¡Entonces continua!- le ordenó empujando su cabeza contra su entrepierna. Lee rió por la impaciencia de su amante y lamió la punta de su erección. Obtuvo como recompensa un gemido estrangulado y un fuerte tirón de pelo. Tragó el miembro para distraer a Gaara de lo que hacían sus dedos bajo sus testículos. Y a juzgar por la forma en que el pelirrojo hundía la cabeza en la almohada y su cuerpo se tensaba con cada succión estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Casi se ahoga cuando se vio inmovilizado por Gaara, que lo sujetó por la nuca y empujó contra él, follándose su boca con desesperación. Relajó la garganta para darle cabida y aprovechó que no lo esperaba para penetrarle con un dedo.

-¡HOS... TIAS!- jadeó Gaara abriendo y cerrando los puños sobre las sabanas- Jo... joder... Lee...- sin dejar que se acostumbrara a la sensación añadió otro dedo, frotando y preparando, explorando las áreas que se sentían mejor hasta que...

-¡LEEEEEEEEE!

Bingo.

Gaara acababa de conocer a su próstata.

Entre maldiciones e incoherencias Gaara se retorcía, victima de los dedos que lo invadían y la boca que le torturaba. Masturbándolo con la mano libre Lee deslizó la boca desde la punta del pene hasta su entrada, lamiendo cada vena, grieta y recoveco que se presentaba en su camino. A estas alturas Gaara lo veía todo blanco, sin terminar de decidir si quería que esa tortura acabara o durara para siempre. Un nuevo roce en su próstata casi lo levantó de la cama y solo cuando volvió a hundirse entre las sábanas y pudo respirar de nuevo comprendió que se acababa de correr.

Con los dedos y la lengua de Lee.

Y no había sido incómodo en absoluto.

Santa mierda, había sido la mejor experiencia en esos meses de abstinencia en los que había tenido que conformarse con los solitarios apretones de su propia mano.

-Naruto no lo hizo así...- murmuró.

Lee, que besaba el cuello del pelirrojo, se detuvo y se alzó, encontrando la mirada de satisfacción.

-Estabas... ¿comparándome con Naruto?

La voz de Lee sonó baja y peligrosa, pero Gaara creyó que sonaba así de ronca por haber forzado la garganta mientras se la chupaba.

-¿Estabas pensando en Naruto mientras te la chupaba?- insistió Lee que tomó el silencio de Gaara como culpabilidad. Lo había sospechado, pero que tuviera la desfachatez de reconocerlo abiertamente...

Esparció el semen de su amante sobre su miembro y levantó una de las pálidas piernas de Gaara, hasta apoyarla contra su hombro. Aquí estaba él, mostrándose comprensivo y cuidadoso para no asustarlo, y él... ¿Tanto cuidado para que ese desagradecido pensara en otro?

Gaara se iba a enterar de lo que era una buena follada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el pelirrojo al sentir algo duro y caliente contra su entrada. Aún estaba ido por el orgasmo y tardó unos segundos en hacer la conexión y reaccionar. Lo bastante lento para que Lee empujara y lo penetrara.

Fue rápido y duro, sus músculos sensibles y dilatados permitieron la invasión, pero la zona poco acostumbrada a la tensión oprimió al invasor cuando Gaara comprendió de qué se trataba.

-¡LEE!- protestó empujando el pecho de su amante.

-Gaa...ra...- sobre él Lee respiraba como si todo el aire de la habitación no fuera bastante. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Gaara, sintiendo descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo. No tenía idea de que lo provocaba pero estaba impaciente por descubrirlo- Gaara... si me aprietas así... Oh, dios... no voy a aguantar...

Gaara blasfemó, recordando a todos los parientes vivos y muertos del moreno.

-¡No vas a volver a follarme en lo que te resta de vida!- juró. Sintió la sonrisa en respuesta en la piel y se estremeció cuando Lee se apoyó en sus brazos y cambió el ángulo en que se sostenía para lamer sus lagrimas- ¡Voy a cortártela y hacer que te la tragues! ¡Te juró que nunca más en tu vidaaaaAAHH...!

Sus últimas palabras se transformaron en un gemido, por que... ¡la maldita cosa en su culo se había movido! Con la sonrisa en el rostro y la polla enterrada hasta el fondo, Lee realizó un lento movimiento circular que hizo que Gaara volviera a ver en blanco. Sudaba frió mientras veía al moreno lamer una de sus manos para masturbarle. Entre eso, los movimientos de caderas de Lee, y la sensación de su recién descubierta y sobreexcitada próstata se estaba volviendo loco.

Una embestida lo envió al borde, clavó las uñas en la espalda del moreno, dejando profundos surcos en ella. Necesitaba más. Imitando las acciones de Lee se movió en su encuentro y la fricción entre ambos cuerpos los hizo gritar. Aferrado a Lee como si la vida le fuera en ello le dejó tomar el control de su cuerpo, entregándose por completo a la emoción que desbordaban. Entre jadeos y palabras mal articuladas volvió a correrse, apretando el miembro de Lee, listo para conocer la experiencia de ser llenado por su semilla.

Pero Lee no se corrió.

Apenas se recuperaba del orgasmo cuando el moreno dejó libre la pierna que sostenía contra su hombro y salió de su interior. No supo como logró ponerlo de rodillas sobre la cama, pero antes de poder protestar era penetrado nuevamente.

-¡Lee!- jadeó antes de que su cara se hundiera entre las sabanas. El resto de sus palabras se convirtieron de nuevo en jadeos y gemidos ahogados contra ellas. A estas alturas las piernas le temblaban sin fuerzas, solo se sostenía gracias al agarre de Lee en sus caderas. El ritmo de las penetraciones alcanzó una velocidad inhumana, la saliva corría por su barbilla porque apenas podía tragarla en su necesidad de tomar aire.

Olvidada en una esquina de la habitación la calabaza empezó a temblar, enviando un escalofrío de aprensión por la columna de Gaara. El miedo solo hizo que el placer fuera infinitamente mejor. Un apretón de Lee en sus testículos lo puso duro una vez más. El grito que pretendía ser una advertencia se transformó en un aullido de júbilo y satisfacción. Otra vez se corría, esta vez Lee lo acompañaba llenando su interior con el calor de su simiente. El corcho salió despedido, igual que el tapón de una botella al ser descorchada, y la arena salió impulsada a un par de metros de distancia.

-¡SI!- gritó Lee desplomándose sobre su espalda- Si... joder... tan bueno...

Gaara lo veía todo borroso, sobrecargado por las sensaciones. Definitivamente acababa de ser bien follado. Su boca se movió vacilante al responder al beso de Lee, demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Cerró los ojos acomodándose en su abrazo. Quedarse dormido entre besos se le antojaba correcto y romántico.

Si solo Lee dejara de frotarse así contra él...

Una nalgada lo sobresaltó cuando estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Oh, no, cariño. Nada de dormir todavía- dijo este riendo.

-No puedes hablar en serio- gimió. Pero noto que Lee no parecía cansado en absoluto. Él estaba hecho polvo, aún trataba de recuperar el aliento y estaba empapado en sudor por la actividad física. Lee en cambio lucía fresco y listo para la acción y el brillo en sus ojos le informaba que esperara mucha, mucha, acción.

-Soy un maestro del Taijutsu- le informó como si no lo supiera ya- Especialista en el cuerpo a cuerpo- con los ojos abiertos por la impresión vio como desprendía las vendas de sus muñecas y las dejaba colgar a los lados de su cuerpo- Y en llegar al límite de mis fuerzas y más allá.

Lee estaba excitado de nuevo. La energía parecía crepitar por todo su cuerpo.

- Oh, Gaara... las cosas que voy a hacerte...

_**xXx**_

Un ruido extraño lo despertó. Era como el rugido enfadado de los elementos desatados. Intentó moverse para descubrir de donde procedía y un ramalazo de dolor lo dejó sin aliento.

Eso le hizo recordar por que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada intentando encontrar una posición cómoda, pero llevaba horas tumbado boca abajo y la postura empezaba a pasarle factura. Observó a sus compañeros de habitación, y comprobó que Shino estaba despierto igual que él y miraba en su dirección.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le preguntó

Shino torció la boca y señaló su cuerpo escayolado.

-Me levantaré a echar un vistazo- contestó irónico.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y vio aparecer a Kiba con cara de pocos amigos. Sin mirar al resto de ocupantes se encaminó hacia su herido compañero.

-¡Quítamelas!- exigió.

Medio levantado, Sai se apoyo en sus codos observando al recién llegado. Las marcas rojas de su rostro apenas estaban visibles debido al rubor que lo cubría. Tenía los ojos rojos y cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche ¡Un drama! Al menos eso le entretendría un rato.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shino algo confuso. En su defensa, Sai tenía que reconocer que estaba así por la medicación que le estaban dando, pero Kiba no parecía consciente de ese hecho y su expresión solo lo enfadó más.

-¡TE ODIO! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!- lloriqueó ¡Lloriqueó! Igual que hacía ese perro suyo cuando pedía comida, Sai podía jurarlo.

-¿Interrumpo?- En la puerta Chöji se hizo notar, luciendo inseguro. En las manos traía una cesta de fruta y parecía como si fuera a salir corriendo.

-Pasa, pasa- le invitó Sai.

Ajeno a la nueva incorporación Kiba continuó atacando a Shino.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¡Creía que éramos compañeros! ¡Que éramos algo más! No me importa que seas el padre del hijo de Lee, ¡pero en ese caso no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi! ¡Quítamelas!

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró Chöji dejando la cesta de frutas en una mesita regulable.

-No te has perdido mucho, acaba de llegar.

-No sé de que hablas- suspiró Shino- Escucha Kiba, estoy algo cansado y si me aclaras cual es el problema...

-¡Tus malditos bichos!- estalló Kiba enrojeciendo más. Si eso fuera posible- Yo... al principio me pareció un detalle encantador, ¡pero ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Llámalos de vuelta!

-¿Qué pasa con mis insectos?

-¡Están por todas partes y me están volviendo loco!

-¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!

Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, que fue violentamente empujada, cuando Shikamaru entró en la habitación.

-¡Quítamelos!-insistió el Inuzuka ignorando la interrupción al ver que no tenía nada que ver con él.

-¿¡Pero el qué!

-¡Te he preguntado que estas haciendo, Chöji!

El miembro más joven del clan Akimichi miró dudoso a su compañero y señaló la cesta de frutas.

-He venido a visitarlos.

-¡Ya lo has hecho! Vamos a entrenar.

-Hoy es nuestro día libre...- murmuró sorprendido por la agresividad del Nara.

-No puedo quitarte nada si no me dices...

-¡Te odio, Shino! ¡Quítamelos o rociaré toda mi casa con insecticida!

Sai sonrió en medio de la locura.

- Chöji, ¿podrías pelarme una manzana? No he comido nada desde ayer.

-¡Pélatela tú mismo!

-¡Shikamaru!- regañó el castaño- Claro Sai, no me importa.

-Siéntate a mi lado- ronroneó el pintor señalando el banco próximo a su cama. El ceño de Shikamaru se frunció por el gesto y se apresuró en tomar otro asiento cerca de Chöji. A Sai de repente le resultó significativo que él fuera el único que escapase ileso de la ira agresiva de Gaara. Y si se detenía a pensarlo lo de atacar al niño con piedras había sido idea de él...

Su culo maltratado clamaba venganza. Y obviamente la debilidad del Nara era su compañero de equipo.

-¡El picor me esta volviendo loco!- escupió Kiba, centrado en su tragedia- En cuanto me quite la ropa empezó a picarme y acabó siendo insoportable cuando nos acostamos en la cama.

-¿Con quien te acostaste en una cama?- preguntó Shino más espabilado.

-¡Con quien me da la gana! ¿¡Qué te importa a ti, bastardo infiel!

-¿Me la puedes dar en la boca? -Sai abrió la mencionada cavidad animando a Chöji a dejar el pedazo de fruta dentro. Como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera comido nunca cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios gimiendo de gusto. Al volver a abrirlos Chöji lo miraba sonrojado y Shikamaru más ceñudo que nunca.

-¡Quítame las pulgas!- una vez confesado empezó a rascarse la entrepierna sin pudor- ¡No he podido dormir por la puta picazón!

Shino bajo la mirada hasta donde su compañero se rascaba rabiosamente y torció la boca en una mueca enojada.

-Si te ibas a acostar con otro te lo mereces. Y no son pulgas, idiota.

-Cielos Chöji, que manos tienes- Alabó Sai con voz ronca antes de atrapar otro trozo de fruta. Antes que los retirara lamió los dedos que le ofrecían la fruta y eso ya fue demasiado para Shikamaru que los apartó de un manotazo.

-¡No te pases, cabrón!

-¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa hoy, Shikamaru!

-¿Si no son pulgas entonces que...?- las manos le temblaron al Inuzuka cuando la aterradora verdad se aclaró en su mente- ¿¡Me han pegado ladillas!

-¡Deja de portarte como un puñetero puritano!- gritó Shikamaru tirando el banquito al levantarse y empujar a Chöji- ¡Me he enterado de tu aventurita! ¿¡Con que nada de relaciones prematrimoniales, no!

-¿Naruto te ha contado...?- demasiado tarde Chöji se tapó la boca con la mano, desviando su horrorizada mirada hacia Sai.

-Naruto... ¡Naruto! ¿¡Él también!

-¡Te ibas a acostar con otro!

-¡Me acostaré con un ciento y más!¡Me has pegado ladillas! ¡LADILLAS! ¡QUITAMELAS!

¿Pero donde coño estaban las enfermeras? Con el ruido que estaban haciendo a Sai le sorprendía que nadie hubiera ido a reñirles todavía...

-¡Todo este tiempo te he respetado porque me dijiste que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio! ¡Me dijiste que eras virgen!

-¡Eso te lo dije cuando tenía quince años!

-No te las quitaré - dijo Shino- Te marcan como mi pareja, si intentas engañarme con otro te recuerdan a quien perteneces.

-¡Haz que pare!

-Te lo mereces por engañarme.

-¡Pero si eres tú el que ha tenido un hijo con otro!

-¿¡Y porque has seguido haciéndomelo creer todo este tiempo! ¡Si tantas ganas tenías de follar me tenías a mí! ¡No tenías que hacerlo con...! ¡Con eso!- bufó señalado a Sai.

-¡Eh, un respeto!- protestó el pintor ante el insulto- Pues que sepas que Chöji quedo profundamente satisfecho. De vez en cuando volvemos a quedar para recordarlo... si sabes lo que quiero decir...

-¡CALLATE SAI!

-¡Me acosté con Lee porque tu lo hacías con Naruto!- contraatacó Shino- ¡Por aquella época ni siquiera me mirabas!

-¡Solo trataba de ponerte celoso!- lloró Kiba- ¡Nunca se lo que piensas! ¡Y ahora tienes un hijo de otro!

-... ¿Han sido mas veces?- ante el silencio del Akimichi, Shikamaru encontró su respuesta en la sonrisa satisfecha de Sai.

-El hijo de Lee no es mío...- suspiro Shino extendiendo el brazo sano hacia el lloroso Kiba. No podía evitar ser débil ante las lágrimas del escandaloso gamberro que tenía por compañero. Tal vez dijera que nunca sabía que pensaba pero era un manipulador que hacía con él lo que se le antojaba- Tú eres mi pareja, no pienso dejarte ni dejar que te marches a ningún lado.

Con un gemido estrangulado Kiba se lanzó sobre su pecho, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor por las costillas, y enterró el rostro lloroso entre las vendas.

-¡Se acabó! -aunque Chöji reconoció los sellos del Kagemane no jutsu no comprendió que intentaba hacer, hasta que estuvo bajo los efectos de su sombra imitadora. Dando un paso hacia el rincón Shikamaru cerró las cortinas que separaban la cama vacía de la habitación del resto y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Obligado a seguir sus movimientos pronto se vio en el mismo estado de desnudez que su amigo pero cuando este le agarró por la nuca, forzando un beso en su boca abierta, los gemidos y jadeos que emitió fueron por propia voluntad- Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

-¡Shikamaru!- protestó, pero entonces el Nara sostuvo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo y él se concentró en disfrutar, imitando sus movimientos.

Era inevitable.

O por lo menos eso se diría más tarde.

-Me pica mucho- se quejó Kiba, en un tono entre enfadado y mimoso.

-Ahora no puedo hacer nada, mi semen tiene que entrar en contacto con ellos para que vuelvan a su estado inactivo.

Kiba se mordió los labios y miró a ambos lados. Neji seguía en coma y no habría problema por su parte, y por los gemidos provenientes de las cortinas Shikamaru y Chöji tenían asuntos propios de los que ocuparse. Solo quedaba Sai.

Que tenía un espejo en las manos e intentaba encontrar un ángulo desde el cual ver que ocurría tras las mencionadas cortinas.

Que demonios, todo el mundo sabía lo pervertido que era el pintor. No es como si fuera a quejarse.

-¿Y que esperas? Un minuto más con estos picores y me volveré loco

-¡No puedo moverme! ¡Estoy escayolado!

Un vistazo a su entrepierna le confirmó que esa zona estaba libre de vendas y daños. Sin pensarlo se quitó los pantalones y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

-Tú disfruta, yo haré todo el trabajo.

-¡KIBA! ¡AAY! ¡MIS COSTILLAS!

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No cierres la cortina!- rogó Sai estirando la cabeza hacia ellos. Sonrió al pintor cerrándola en sus narices, pero un vestigio de lástima le hizo dejar una esquina abierta para que disfrutara del espectáculo. Si encontraba el ángulo apropiado.

O quizás la idea de saberse observado lo ponía más cachondo.

-Me cago en la puta ¿¡Es que todo el mundo va a follar menos yo!- gruñó frustrado Sai contra la almohada.

Una repentina esperanza lo hizo mirar hacia la única cama del cuarto que mantenía sus cortinas abiertas. Neji dormía profundamente, conectado a una extraña máquina que controlaba sus funciones.

Maldita sea, en estos momentos no podía moverse pero espera a que pasaran un par de días...

_**xXx**_

Nada más entrar el revuelo en el pasillo llamó su atención.

Gai esquivó al grupo de enfermeras que montaba guardia frente a una de las habitaciones del hospital. Entre ellas alcanzó a ver a Hinata, que con su Byakugan activado contaba a Sakura, Ino y Ten-Ten lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación. Una ronda de risas disimulas y de "¡oohhs!" y "¡aahhs!" lo acompañó mientras las dejaba atrás. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina los chillidos excitados a su espalda casi lo dejan sordo.

-Ea, ea- dijo al sobresaltado bebe que se despertó por el ruido- No pasa nada.

Con un puchero Bruce se removió, mirándolo enojado. Ya había tenido ocasión de comprobar que tenía mal despertar.

-¡No es mi culpa que sean unas escandalosas!

-¡Eh, Gai!- saludó Iruka llegando a su lado. Tsunade le había encargado a Gai realizar un reconocimiento, y había quedado con el maestro allí para dejarlo a cargo de Bruce mientras tanto. Tras él apareció Kakashi con el rostro, la parte visible al menos, luciendo un enfermizo tinte verde.

-¿Estas enfermo?

-Hemos venido para realizarnos unas pruebas- contestó emocionado Iruka en su lugar- Tsunade afirma que puede recrear las condiciones necesarias para producir embarazos masculinos- El joven maestro parecía brillar de alegría, no era ningún secreto el amor que sentía por los niños y el deseo de tener algunos propios. Según parecía Kakashi estaba haciéndose a la idea que esa posibilidad no era solo teórica a pasos agigantados- Por supuesto aún no hay nada seguro, necesita hacer más exámenes a Lee, pero... es el primer paso.

-Buena suerte- dijo, y no supo a cual de los se refirió al hacerlo. Dando un último beso a Bruce lo dejó a su cuidado y se marchó. Una vez solos Iruka saltó a los brazos de su pareja.

-¿Te he dicho últimamente lo caliente que me pones?- El maestro no era tonto, podía ver claramente la poca ilusión que sentía Kakashi ante la, cada ves más factible, idea de ser padres. De modo que mientras lo distraería con mucho sexo para que no pudiera pararse a pensar excusas. Ya lo acabaría aceptando.

El beso que le dio animó rápidamente al ninja copia. Olvidando que no estaban solos Kakashi lo tenía medio desnudo cuando oyeron el llanto desgarrador.

-¡Bruce!- gritó Iruka cogiéndolo del suelo. Intentando trepar a una silla había resbalado y se había golpeado la frente con el asiento de la misma- Venga, hombrecito. No pasa nada- lo arrulló acunándolo. Cosa que no sirvió de nada, llorando fuertemente Bruce empezó a revolverse y llamar a su papá.

-Me recuerda a alguien- dijo Kakashi que trataba de distraerlo con un pergamino bomba desactivado.

-Me lo has quitado de la boca- replicó Iruka mirando al niño, que fruncía el ceño cada vez más serio- No estoy seguro de a quien pero diría que se da un aire a...

Con un gruñido enojado Bruce los fulminó con una mirada aterradoramente conocida. Durante un instante sus ojos brillaron rojo sangre con motas negras. Apenas fue un segundo pero bastó para helar la sangre de ambos hombres. ¡Sharingan!

-... Hostia puta- imprecó Kakashi que definitivamente lucía enfermo. Un ruido distrajo al niño y cuando volvió a girarse hacia ellos era nuevamente todo risas y mejillas sonrojadas.

-...- Iruka trataba de decir algo, pero no encontraba palabras.

-Hostia puta- repitió Kakashi como si fuera a vomitar.

-...

-¡Hostia puta!

-...

-¡Pu-ta!- gritó Bruce repitiendo la palabra nueva- ¡Pu-ta! ¡Pu-ta! ¡Pu-ta!

-Eso no se dice, Bruce. ¡No le enseñes esas cosas, Kakashi!- regañó el maestro adoptando automáticamente su tono de profesor. El niño rió y volvió a decir "¡pu-ta!" solo por llevar la contraria, y esta vez si aceptó el pergamino bomba arrancándolo de los dedos tiesos de Kakashi.

-Si tu no lo dices yo no he visto nada- dijo este mirando fijamente a su pareja.

Iruka lo miró, regresó la mirada de nuevo a Bruce y por último la giró hacia una ventana, desde donde alcanzaba a ver los destrozos causados por el Kazekage el día anterior. Hizo cálculos del desastre.

-Hecho- y de esta forma ambos lo olvidaron.

_**Epílogo...**_

Maito Gai contemplaba la residencia destrozada de su alumno con mirada seria.

Tras él un par de jóvenes genins esperaban órdenes. A Gai su nuevo equipo no le gustaba, no tenían la chispa y ganas de Lee, ni el carisma de Neji. Y cuando intentaba enseñarles formas sanas y saludables de relajar sus cuerpos tras una jornada de duro entrenamiento gritaban chorradas sobre "acoso sexual" y "pederastia".

No eran nada divertidos.

Pero si tenían razón en que eran demasiado jóvenes para él. Quizás ya era hora de ir pensando en sentar la cabeza. Ya era abuelo, razonó con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

El suelo tembló y el rugido empezó a formarse de nuevo. Alejando a su ahijado de sus pensamientos centró su atención en el fenómeno. De la única parte habitable llegó un sonido fuerte y continuo, superponiéndose al rumor del suelo, el aullido animal se prolongó durante varios minutos.

-¿Hay un perro ahí dentro?- Preguntó uno de los genins.

E idiotas, otro motivo por el que no le caían bien.

Un geiser de arena hizo erupción ente las ruinas provocando un fuerte rugido que se escuchó en toda la aldea. Sonrojado comprobó la hora desde la última repetición y el aumento de intensidad y tomó nota de lo que ya sabía. Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma apropiada de mencionar; geiser de arena, orgasmos y Kazekage en el mismo informe sin resultar soez.

-¡MAITO GAI!

El grito fue un aviso. Un golpe de chakra alcanzó a su equipo que cayó bajo el primer ataque como los novatos que eran, pero no podían permitirse ser. Él esquivó la siguiente arremetida y se alejó de la zona. Su atacante cortó su huida con un golpe de su espada. Las vendas que cubrían a Samehada se deshicieron un poco por el fuerte impacto.

-¡He venido a vencerte de una vez por todas!

Hablando de sentar la cabeza...

Gai contempló al recién llegado con ojos calculadores y expresión hambrienta. Kisame tembló bajo esa mirada, desviando la suya hasta la entrepierna de Gai, donde el spandex se tensaba a punto de romperse sobre la orgullosa erección. Tragó en seco y se abrió la capa, mostrando que él se hallaba en las mismas condiciones. Inconscientemente se acarició a sí mismo, preparándose. Kisame sería definitivamente una buena elección de pareja.

Y le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

-Y, ¿quién eres tú?...

¿...Fin?


End file.
